


Whispers in the Dark

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Angst, Demon, M/M, Ouija Board, Paranormal, Possession, horror ish?, possessed!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: It was only suppose to be a joke, it wasn't suppose to work. It shouldn't have worked.





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Because angst, and I love sad, and I have a new found love for possessed fics. Kill me.
> 
> Ps this is also based off an actual place/event! Villisca Axe Murder House that happened in 1912!

It was stupid, of course it was. And, it was one of Ryan's biggest no no's, but, Shane, being the skeptic that he was; wanted to see how far he could actually push things. 

Countless of times since he's knew about Shane's little plan he told the elder no. That he won't let them do that, that he won't participate, but every time he got shot down. Now, as they sit in a house where two adults and six children were found dead; murdered by a person or persons they still didn't know. The case is unsolved, has been for 105 years already, having been in 1912. 

J.B and Sarah Moore were killed along with their six children, and still, no one knows what truly happened that dark night. 

And Shane here was trying to contact them with a ouija board. 

"No! We're not doing this, if anything, we're fuckin up the rest for the dead." Ryan argued, the board was already placed down on the floor and Shane was retrieving candles from out his bag. 

"What? Scared that this is actually all bullshit and ghosts and demons aren't real?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Well- no! It's just, if we even do this-if- who knows for sure whatever we do contact is the Moore's family?" Ryan chided. 

"So what? Like demons?" 

"Yes! Exactly, like demons. They could disguise themselves as J.B or Sarah Moore. And, not to mention, all the rules we have to follow- and, the actual chance of speaking to something!" 

Shane rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Whatever, nothing's going to happen, here, we can do a test run while the cameramen are still outside." 

"No-" 

"Ryan. Come on, what's the worse that can happen? What are we going to do? Open the portal to Hell?" Shane interrupted, knowing well that Ryan was going to give in soon. 

Ryan stared at Shane for a good minute, trying to find out if Shane was serious or not. After a moment, Ryan sighed, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair; messing it up a bit. 

"Fine, fine, but just remember the rules." Ryan compromised. 

"Which are?" 

"Don't leave without saying goodbye, never play alone, and don't leave the planchette on the board if we're not using it." Ryan recited. 

Shane slowly pushed the resting planchette off the board and smiled, "You've never played this before?" 

"No, because unlike you, I don't actually want to die." Ryan groaned, sitting down with his legs crossed on one end of the board while Shane sat on the other end. 

"Boring." 

"Have you?"

"Nope." 

Ryan gave Shane what could only be explained as a bitch face before shaking it off. Pulling out a lighter, Ryan lit the two candles and put them on the either sides of the board. So all four angles were either covered by Ryan and Shane themselves, or, the candles. 

Before grabbing the planchette, Ryan looked up at Shane who was staring at him. "Don't fuck around." 

With a quick feign of innocence from Shane, Ryan placed the planchette on the board and put both of his pointer's fingertips on one end. Seeing as Shane mimicked him shortly afterwards. With a deep intake of breath, Ryan circled the planchette around the board three times. Now, he could feel his heart pounding in his throat. 

"If Sarah or J.B Moore is out there, we would like to talk about what truly happened to you on June 10th, 1912." Ryan began, guiding the planchette to the middle of the board and waited. Nothing. 

"Me and Shane aren't here for any trouble, we just want to know what happened to you on that devastating day." He continued, nothing. 

"It must be hard, having no justice, for your family. We, and thousands of others, truly sympathize with you. So if you're willing, we only have a few questions." 

Silence. 

Ryan was about to call it quits and burn this thing when the slightest movement happened. A simple glide from one of the random letters on the board to the letter 'H' and then 'E'. Ryan looked up at Shane, who was also looking down at the board. A shit grin ate most of Shane's face. 

"You dick! Are you serious?!" Ryan yelled, seriously annoyed as he tried to calm his frantic heart rate. Shane burst out laughing.

"Ah! You should have saw your face, you were really into it." Shane teased, face turning red. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and let out an irritated huff of breath. Letting go of the planchette as an reaction of his frustration with Shane's childish behaviors. 

"Hey, hey I'm sorry! Okay, okay, I won't fuck around anymore. Let's do this legit." Shane nodded up at Ryan who still gave him a dissatisfied housewife look. 

"Fine, but I swear to god if you fuck around again we are burning this board and sticking to the original plan." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Shane agreed absentmindedly, watching as Ryan placed his fingertips on the planchette again. 

Three more circles. 

"Mr. Moore? If you're still there with us we would like to ask you a few questions if that's okay. No one knows who truly murdered you and your family and all the suspects have been let go." Ryan says, trying to keep his heartbeat down. 

There was still silence. 

But then the planchette started to move, Ryan whined as he let out a pissed off, "Really?" at Shane.

"I swear this is not me." Shane quickly defends himself. 

"Well I barely have my fingers on this!" Ryan says, the pointer first going to one corner to the board. Then another. 

"U-uh, Mr. Moore? Is that you?" Ryan asked, his voice now shaky as Shane stared, unresponsive. 

The last two corners were touched and the planchette moved quickly now. 

"R-Y-A-N?" Ryan muttered, his mind now going ten times it's usual speed. "Sh-Shane this isn't fucking funny!"

"Ryan, I swear this isn't fucking me!" 

"So explain this." 

"I-I don't know, wind? Maybe the board is slippery and slight movements makes the planchette move more than it actually does?" Shane racked his brain for an answer, solution, but nothing. 

Their attention was quickly grabbed by the board again. 

R-Y-A-N-R-Y-A-N-R-Y-A-N

"It's my name, it's Ryan, I-I don't understand? Shane?!" Ryan asked, desperately.

Shane found himself completely speechless, the candlelights were flickering, the furniture was shaking. And then, nothing. 

It all stopped. 

Shane looked around the house, in total disbelief, and then, back at Ryan. 

Ryan was hunched over, his face wasn't showing. Hell, his body wasn't even moving. 

"R-Ry?" Shane asked, trying to control the fear that was bubbling inside. 

Laughter, laughter that shook his body overcame Ryan. And for a moment, Shane thought Ryan was fucking with him for his earlier doings. That was, until, Ryan lifted up his head, still laughing. His eyes were closed. 

"R-Ryan?" This wasn't like Ryan, he doesn't fuck around with supernatural shit like this. That's just not his Ryan. 

"Sorry, who?" Then his eyes opened, black tar pits, leading nowhere but more and more darkness. However, a single tear ran down Ryan's face and down his cheek. 

Shane's breath got caught in his throat as he quickly scooted away from Rya-that thing. That wasn't Ryan anymore and whoever it was-whatever it was, needs to stay the hell away. The thing stood up easily, as with grace, and a single flick of his wrist the board and planchette flew to the other side of the room. 

"Honestly," the thing croaked, "I don't see your interest in this piece of flesh." the demon, the only thing Shane can really come up with, said. It's black eyes looking over Ryan's figure and then back to him. "You do have feelings for this thing, don't you? Deep feelings, that a friend shouldn't have for another male friend." 

Shane quickly went red as he tried to stand up, only to have the demon place Ryan's foot on his chest and push him back down. Immense power being placed on his ribcage made Shane cry out. "I don't know what you're talking about." Shane spat. The strength was unbelievable, and his struggles went unnoticed by the creature as it barely flinched. 

"Yes you do, don't play coy with me. As if I care that you're too chicken shit to fess up." It's head cocked to the side, "In fact, how would our little friend Ryan react to this?" it smiled, showing off Ryan's teeth. "Perhaps he'd be disgusted, want to quit the show and your petty friendship. Or maybe!" 

The demon stepped off of Shane's chest, smirking. His finger placed on the bottom of Ryan's lip. "He would just kick you from the show, block you from everything. I think I would be disgusted if some low life, pessimist, uninteresting," it's voice started to get louder, "good for nothing, piece of shit try to even want to waste my time more than he already does." 

Shane's breathing was frantic, his head shaking. "You don't know anything, you don't know shit about me, nor Ryan." 

"Oh? I don't now? So I also don't know if I did this," The demon waltz over to where Shane was still on the ground, frozen in fear, and placed both of its legs on either side of Shane's body and dropped down. "and it was your precious Ryan, you totally wouldn't kiss him right now?" 

It's features, that Shane could now see clearly, was somewhat soft, even accompanied with those dark orbs. The soft smile that unsettled Shane with how much it looked like his Ryan. "You're not him." Shane gritted. 

"You know, we can play out some of your many fantasies about our friend-" 

"He's not our friend, he's mine." Shane quickly hissed. 

"Ooh," The demon purred, "possessive. Isn't that cute?" it dipped, Shane's chest now brushed against Ryan's. The dark orbs now staring deep into Shane's brown ones. And it smirked. "For a skeptic, you really are afraid. You'd think, since Ryan believed in this stuff so much that he would know the believers are more likely to have something... happen to them." 

The demon grinned, his hand now grabbing at Shane's jaw, it's thumb and pointer finger smashing in Shane's cheeks. "Humans are so complicated, doubtful, scared, it's pathetic. Your annoying love for Ryan makes this moment, that you should be fearing for your life, still heavily wonders if Ryan's okay. So tell me," It's grip for harder, painful. "why shouldn't I kill you right now? I could leave this pitiful body, leave you wondering if Ryan actually sees you as disgusting as I do." 

It's head crooked, "You know that human saying, 'Nothing kills man faster than his own head' hmm." Shane was whining out in pain now, his jaw felt like it could crush any moment now. He couldn't look at this thing anymore, his soul already crushed and the tears that were threaten to fall almost did. 

The demon laughed, mockingly, shoving Shane's head to the side. "Pathetic." It groaned. Sitting up as it still straddled his waist, Shane watched, the black orbs looked somewhat amused with what it did. "You're not worth my time, and neither is him." And with that, Ryan's eyes closed and he fell- well, would had fell if it wasn't for Shane's quick thinking. 

Holding the shorter man up as he laid slumped over. Slowly and carefully, Shane sat up, still holding Ryan as he pulled the man close; now letting out the tears he's been desperately hiding. 

"R-Ryan, Ryan fuck, fuck man, you gotta wake up. God, please." Shane begged, sniffing as he tried to protect Ryan from the world by holding him close. 

Shane ran his fingers through Ryan's black hair, shaking his own head as he choked up. "I'm s-sorry, I should have listened to you, please wake up." 

A movement, a light one, but it was a movement. Ryan groaned and Shane quickly pulled back to look at him. "We have to get out of here." He said before Ryan had to chance to say anything. Helping Ryan up and standing himself, he ignored the tremendous ache in his jaw and the hurting of his ribcage. 

"B-Burn the board." Ryan said after he got up, "Burn the board!" he said even louder. Shane stared at Ryan, watching as the younger man held himself and looked down at the floor. 

Quickly, without saying anything, Shane found both the board and the planchette, throwing them in the fireplace they had lit to give a more ominous introduction to the video. Turning away as it burnt. 

Not spending anymore time in this hellhole, Shane took Ryan's wrist and pulled him out. Practically dragging Ryan as they went to the car. The cameramen were staring in interest but Shane quickly waved them off. 

"It's over. We're not doing this anymore." Perhaps it was the tone of his voice, the ragged look from both of the boys, or how Ryan was speechless, staring blankly at nothing; with only a dried tear stain on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Accept me because I bring angst fics and smuts. My tumblr! (Sincerely-Them) because I am trash.
> 
> Validate me.


End file.
